Twisted Faith
by FlufflesDeKitten
Summary: Justin has given up on his faith and has found someone else he is interested in. Not so good with summaries. JustinXGiriko


AN: There is major OOCness with Justin, otherwise this just wouldn't work. But other than that, it's all fine and dandy. If ya don't like swearing and two men kissing, then please don't read. Reviews appreciated :3

Justin stood against a brick wall opposite the door to the bar. He could feel his rival's wavelength and he waited patiently for him to come out. He had left the confines of the Shibusen only a few weeks before and even his own faith was badgering him, he may have found it easy to leave the Shinigami's side, but it was a lot harder for him to go against the faith that he holds so dear to his heart. To help him get out of his faith he decided to abandon his 'normal' clothes and wear something new. He was wearing a short sleeved black V-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark blue, tight fitting jeans and a black jacket. It was one of those leather jackets biker's wore, accept it wasn't leather.

Justin still had his headphones in and he closed his eyes, ignoring the stares he got, from both men and women. He had never really showed an interest in the opposite sex, mainly because of his faith, but still, he never even thought of a girl as pretty. He just saw them as other humans, not someone he could be with. He had questioned this and pinned it on his faith, however he had another thought as to what it was, but back then, he would just ignore it, but now, he could finally accept that maybe it wasn't his faith that made him ignore the sexual side of women.

He opened his eyes and stood up from the wall, he had grown slightly taller since his last run in with his rival, but he was sure he would still be shorter than him. He watched as his rival walked out of the bar. Giriko was just as he used to be, and then Justin's face fell. He walked out, dragging along behind him another male. They were both laughing about something and Giriko pushed him into the ally next to the bar and started ravishing his face. This really set Justin off. He took a step forward but stopped. He wasn't sure what to do, if he confronted the two he would have to admit his feelings, which he didn't really want to do. He clutched the cross that dangled from his neck and closed his eyes to think.

Screw it, he thought. He pulled the cross, the last thing he has of his faith, and chucks it to the floor. By this time the two had already left, no doubt to go to Giriko's place. Justin followed his wavelength and came to an apartment. He knocked on the door harshly and waited for a response.

oOo

Giriko was about to kiss the boy again when there was a knock on the door. He huffed lightly, the mood dimming; this wasn't going to work if he got interrupted, the illusion he placed himself in would shatter and he would just end up going out drinking again. He opened the door, his face falling when he saw the real Justin Law standing at his door.

Justin barged past the other male, who seemed to only be wearing a pair of trousers, and walked over to the boy sitting on the sofa in only a pair of boxers. He leaned in and snarled in his face. "Get. Out. Now." The boy squealed lightly and hurried to collect his clothes and leave, without closing the door. As he was leaving Justin noticed something. The boy had musty blonde hair, longer than his and three shades darker and pale blue eyes, almost grey, it was almost like looking in a mirror, almost. He turned to Giriko accusingly, just as he was regaining his composure.

"What the shit priest. Why'd you come barging in here for and scaring him off?" He shouted, grabbing him by the jacket, wait jacket? He looked Justin over and noticed the clothes had changed and he was no longer wearing his cross. Justin just looked back at him, fire in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What am I doing? What are you doing, bringing strangers back here just so you could fuck them?" Justin argued back, which surprised the chainsaw, and then he smiled, wide, showing his sharp teeth. He leaned in close to the other male to whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Justin shivered at the chill that went down his spine. He swallowed before answering back.

"O-of course not. It's just wrong, that's all." This made Giriko laugh.

"Wrong! You try to get rid of the whole priest thing, but you're still spouting crap like one." He chuckled. "What's it matter if it's wrong? What's it matter if I fuck everyone in the neighbourhood? Huh?" Justin swallowed again. Now was the time to confess, fight with the guy and then go home sad and lonely.

"I would rather y-you didn't do that. B-because…" He swallowed again before whispering, "I want you to fuck me." Giriko smiled manically, wide and toothy.

"So the priest's gay." He chuckled but that just made Justin cringe away. He couldn't hear how happy the other sounded; he just thought he was mocking, because he was only reading his lips not actually listening. He pulled away and walked to the door.

"So what if I'm gay. Forget this happened. I'm going home and I won't be seeing you again." He huffed, a single tear rolling down his cheek, as he walked out of the door.

"Justin. Hey Justin!" Giriko scowled, chasing after the other male. "Those fucked up stupid headphones." He caught up with Justin and grabbed him and pushed him against the hallway wall, pulling out his earphones. "Listen to me will you." Justin gasped at the harsh yet comforting tome in the other man's voice. Why hadn't he wanted to listen to it before "I don't want you to go away and to not come back. If you hadn't noticed all of the people I come home with represent you in some way. Because I want you, so stop thinking that you know everything because you clearly don't." He huffed planting a kiss on the others lips gently, caringly.

When the two parted Justin wiped away the tears in his eyes and smiled. "You really," Hic "Like me?"

"Yes you stupid fucking priest." Giriko took his hand and took him into his apartment.

"I'm not a priest anymore." Justin argued back, Giriko just shook his head and leaded him into his bedroom. He laid down, pulling Justin in to lay next to him.

"Just go sleep." He huffed. Justin smiled and closed his eyes, laying his head on the others chest, listening to his heartbeat. It helped him drift off to sleep, almost like it was his own special bass filled music. Justin sighed contentedly liking the way Giriko's rough hands stroked his hair, and the way his chest rose and fell while he breathed, drifting off to sleep. Justin smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the others body, finally feeling at peace.


End file.
